Rise of the Fallen
by dead-orbit
Summary: Arid Engel is a rogue soldier who is on the run from his problems and his life. Will he be able to find a way to leave the Tower before he is caught?
1. Escape

"Arid Engel, please report to SECTOR 4 immediately. I repeat, Arid Engel, please report to SECTOR 4 immediately." The intercom announced, I assume to all four SECTORS.

And as annoying as it was, that was all that could be heard across this entire area.

Even though it slightly bothered me, all that concerned me at the moment was the fact that in less than thirty minutes, waves of soldiers would be patrolling every square inch of the Tower.

"Arid Engel, please report to SECTOR 4 immediately." The intercom announced once more.

I felt my entire body tremble as the sirens began to slowly give notice of my escape from my duties as a soldier.

"There he is!" A man from a few meters away shouted to the bystanders surrounding him.

There was no time to waste, I had to get the hell out of here before I was used as a free ticket for reward money.

I sprang up, being careful to hide my face from these SECTOR 2 heathens. It's sad to know that I meant nothing to these people now.

"We have to find him!" I heard this from numerous people, causing my body to shake worse. It just didn't seem fair that because I didn't want to remain a soldier, people were chasing me down for Glimmer, our currency here in the Tower.

I continued along the path to freedom, but before I knew it, I was completely out of breath.

"Arid Engel is to be brought to SECTOR 4 immediately." The intercom announced, louder than the previous times. And this time, it seemed to be a loop of the same message.

Over and over I heard a robotic voice give my name to people who used to appreciate me, and my head pounded because of it.

"God damnit," I muttered coldly, feeling my chest tighten and my palms sweat. "They're gonna catch me, I just know it."

I could barely process anything as I was running, and I had to stop before I collapsed from exhaustion. My mind was spinning with endless thoughts of being caught and exiled from the Tower.

I picked myself up again, running farther away from SECTOR 2. I was barely ten feet in when I realized I had absolutely nowhere to run.

_God, what was I thinking?_

If I was going to escape, I would have to make my way towards SECTOR 4 to get a jump ship set for Old Russia. The problem was, that's exactly where they want me to go. All they wanted to do was slowly lead me to my own destruction.

"Arid Engel is to be shot on sight if not willing to go peacefully. I repeat, Arid Engel is to be shot on sight if not willing to go peacefully."

I gulped, feeling tears well in my eyes because there was no way I was going to be able to escape without killing innocent people.

I fell to my knees, feeling my pulse race faster than it ever did when I was in combat.

"God, why do I have to be so stupid?!" I yelled, feeling my eyes sting with tears. I hit myself countless times in the forehead before realizing that what I was doing was not going to help.

I stood up once more, slowly ambling toward the very end of SECTOR 2.

Before giving up completely, I began to think of what to do instead of turning myself in or being caught.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much I could do. Anyone would rather earn a few thousand Glimmer than spare me.

The only thing I could really do at the moment was make my way into SECTOR 1. But if I did that, I would be trampled on and turned in to the Guardians of SECTOR 4 in a matter of thirty seconds.

But knowing me, I did it anyway.

I hung my head low, trying to avoid the chaos that was only a few feet away from me.

_Shit._

I sped up a bit when I noticed a figure tagging along behind me. My heart almost stopped completely when the figure didn't seem to stop following me.

"So are you the famous Arid Engel?" A feminine voice said, causing me to stop in my tracks. My body trembled in fear, and before I knew it, the woman was in front of me with her gun aimed at my head.

"Please…" I whimpered, raising my arms to the sky and falling to my knees.

I couldn't help but notice the frown that was stretched across her face.

"If you think I'm going to spare you," She began, reloading the gun. "You're damn wrong."

I tried to not feel completely vulnerable in this situation, but it was incredibly hard when you could be killed in a matter of 5 seconds.

"Arid," she stated, "Get up and get moving."

I nodded my head, keeping my arms raised. I slowly began to stand up when I realized that this could be my chance to escape. I could disarm her, and turn the tables on her.

"Stop stalling," She demanded me.

"I'm not," I replied, hanging my head low.

I had to act now or I would have no other chance to escape.

"Sorry," I muttered, quickly knocking the gun from her hands and kicking her to the ground.

I rushed over to the loaded auto-rifle, picking it up and aiming it at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She muttered, trembling underneath me.

I frowned, walking closer to her with the gun aimed straight at her vital points.

"It's just what I have to do to get the hell out of here."

"Arid, just turn yourself in," She started, already pissing me off. "Stop running away from the problems that you created for yourself."

I slightly lowered the rifle, looking her straight in the eye.

"I just don't want to be a soldier," I muttered, my entire body shaking.

"I hear that they were going to promote you to Guardian." She said.

"Don't you want that, Arid?"

"I don't know what I want anymore." I replied, lowering the gun even farther.

"We'll figure it out later, but for now, just please drop the gun."

I thought about it for a moment and realized she was probably right. Maybe I should become a Guardian and truly protect the people that lived here.

"Fine," I muttered, dropping the gun.

The woman stood up, picking up the auto-rifle. Before I knew it, she knocked me to the ground and I felt a strong pain in both of my legs.

"Sorry, Arid." She whispered.

And with a swift kick to the head, I fell into an involuntary sleep.


	2. Conscious

After so many hours of unconsciousness, opening my eyes seemed to inflict pain on my entire body.

For some reason, it felt as if my legs were completely numb.

_Did she shoot me?_

My chest felt heavy, and my eyes finally began to stay open.

"He's asleep," I heard a deep voice echo throughout what seemed to be a hospital room. "Probably went into a coma by how hard you kicked him in the head."

_Is that the Traveler?_

_Why is he here…? _

I heard a faint whisper from the woman but I couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

"You worry too much, Evelyn." I heard him say, faintly seeing him leave kisses down her jawline.

_So that's the girl's name._

_Evelyn._

I couldn't stand seeing them kiss in front me, acting like nothing was wrong. For God's sake, The Traveler is the one who keeps this planet floating.

Why would he want her?

I faintly grunted, trying to get them to know that I was beginning to wake up even though I have been this entire time. I saw them both drift away from each other, and I couldn't help but smirk at their ignorance.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, stepping towards me. I glanced at her for several moments, thinking of a response. I had no idea what to say to such a terrible person.

"Pretty great, except for the bullets lodged in my legs." I replied coldly.

"Actually those were removed quite some time ago," she shot back. I didn't decide to reply with words, rather a scoff that sent a frown across her face.

"You know, you should be thanking me. I'm the one who removed them and saved your goddamn life."

I could tell that she was aggravated beyond belief, and to be honest, I actually found it quite amusing.

"Well, you're the one who put my life in danger in the first place." I retorted, seeing her rise in fury all over again.

"I wouldn't have had to put your life in danger if it wasn't for you creating your own damn problems for yourself!" She shouted, clearly more aggressive than before.

"Whatever," I muttered, feeling my pulse race and my chest tighten. I honestly felt ridiculously sick to my stomach and I wanted to get the hell out of this damn hospital.

Unfortunately, that wasn't a possibility at the moment considering I probably can't walk in the current state I'm in.

"Evelyn, calm down," The Traveler began.

_I couldn't wait for what he had to say. _

"I'll speak to Arid myself."

And at that moment, I felt my body freeze in fear because the Traveler could do whatever he wanted with me. He could have me executed, or thrown down to Old Russia.

I noticed Evelyn exiting the room, and I honestly feared for my life.

"Arid Engel," The Traveler began, causing my body to tremble. "You have such potential. Why would you throw all that away?"

I sighed, letting him know that I was extremely frustrated.

"Because I'm not cut out to be a Guardian and I never will be," I replied, feeling my entire body tense up.

"I spent so many years training, and no one even seems to appreciate the skills I've obtained."

"I've seen you train, and I've seen how the people react to you. They adore you, Arid. It was only the second you decided to leave them they turned their backs on you." Traveler said in response, lifting my spirits quite a bit, but also making me feel guilty.

"Thank you, Traveler." I replied gratefully, thinking of something to say. "But there's no way they would let me come back."

"They will if I tell them to accept you again." He said.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, but you have to promise me you won't go rogue again." Traveler demanded, a faint smile stretching across his face.

"I promise, Traveler." I muttered under my breath, feeling overwhelmed with what this man was going to do for me.

And with that, Traveler took his leave. But as soon as he opened the door, I could see a fist flying into his face.

_Oh shit._

I gasped, seeing Traveler fall to the ground.

"You make me sick," Evelyn said coldly.

I stared at the two of them, waiting for something else to happen.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Evelyn?" Traveler inquired, picking himself up off the ground.

"How can you be so nice to someone like him?" She shouted, causing me to sigh in frustration.

"He's a criminal!" She shouted once more, instantly making me feel worse about myself. It's not like I wanted this to happen to me.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," I heard Traveler say quietly. "After all, I gave you a second chance."

I could tell by the way she looked at him that she was not exactly appreciating what he had to say. For some reason, I feel like she had whispered something else, but I'm not exactly sure. I'd place all my money and bet that it involved me.

Traveler chuckled, spiking my attention once more.

"So are you," he replied to her, not paying me any mind.

"Damn right I am," she shot back in a sarcastic tone. And once more I had to see them touch lips in a way that just caused me to feel extremely awkward.

* * *

><p>After a few moments of undisturbed silence, Traveler finally spoke from outside the room.<p>

"You know what we need to do, Evelyn." She nodded her head, I assume she already knew what he was talking about. But personally, I had no idea.

"It would be the right thing to do," She replied. "After all, you did tell him you were going to promote him to Guardian." I could see Traveler nod, before reentering the room with the woman.

"So this means you're going to get me back into my platoon?" I questioned, doubting the possibility of the commander accepting me with open arms.

"If possible," Traveler said quietly. "I hear Locklear's tough to work with."

Evelyn and I both nodded, seeing as this might be more complicated than we once expected.

"Evelyn, will you please go fetch Arid a wheelchair? I don't think it's possible for him to walk at the moment." He said, taking a seat on the hospital bed. Evelyn nodded and exited the room, seeming slightly irritated at the request.

"So, Arid." He muttered. "How do you feel about becoming a soldier again?"

"To be completely honest, I'm not so sure I can do it." I replied, feeling disappointed in myself.

"Why do you think that? You'll be a great Guardian." I sighed at Traveler's response, fearing that I may not even be accepted back into my platoon.

"What if Commander Locklear doesn't think I'm good enough?" I said, my mind racing with anxious thoughts. "I mean, I used to be at the top. I used to be his favorite."

"Well, you just have to hope for the best." Traveler replied, taking notice of Evelyn's return.

"Here," Evelyn muttered, pushing the wheelchair to my bedside. I gave her a blank stare,, seeing a look of hatred spread across her face like I was the scum of the earth. But before either of us could say anything, I noticed someone behind her.

As I climbed into the wheelchair, I realized that this was more difficult than I expected. But I came to realize that it was Commander Locklear who had come in behind her.

"Ah, Vaan, so nice to see you." Traveler said, standing up and extending his arm to the commander.

The commander extended his arm as well, shaking hands with him.

"It's good to see you too, Traveler." He replied, releasing the grip on his hand.

"So what's this whole ordeal going on here?" The commander said, directing his gaze at me. "I see that Engel is in a wheelchair. An explanation would be greatly appreciated."

"She shot me," I muttered under my breath, too quiet for anyone to hear.

"What was that?" Vaan asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I said she shot me." I repeated, loud enough for it to echo throughout the room. But soon after, the room fell into an inevitable silence.

"Ah, I see." Vaan finally said. "He's worthless to me." My body tensed up at those words. I realized that right now I wasn't going to be worth much, but as soon as I got back onto my feet, things would be different.

"Why?" Evelyn asked, almost shouting. Her voice was shaky and it almost seemed like she was worried for me.

"Because he's a cripple." Vaan said coldly, shocking us all. The second those words left his mouth, my heart stopped and I couldn't breathe.

"You son of a bitch!" Evelyn shouted, causing me to flinch.

She threw her fists at him countless times, but was pulled back by Traveler each and every time.

"Control your cadet, Traveler." Vaan demanded in a stern voice.

"Vaan, you will accept Arid Engel back into your platoon," Traveler commanded, giving him a sharp glare. "That's an order."

I could see the commander sighing in frustration, which I guess was his way for accepting his orders.

After all this commotion, I couldn't help but wonder how this was going to turn out.

"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" Vaan said in a sarcastic tone, giving a chuckle to try and lighten the mood.

No one really seemed to enjoy his poor sense of humor, especially not me.

"Well, we should get going," Traveler began. "We should all get some rest. By the way, Vaan, stop by here in the morning. I think you, Arid and I should talk alone." Vaan nodded, beginning to take his leave.

"Yes, sir." He gritted through his teeth before exiting the room.

I still could barely believe the word he had called me earlier.

_Crippled?_

I wouldn't be in the wheelchair that long, would I? It's not like I was paralyzed and had to remain in this chair for the rest of my life.

In a few short moments, Evelyn had exited the room.

"It was nice seeing you, Engel." The Traveler said, saluting me. "I'll see you around 9:00 tomorrow morning."

I smiled to him as he exited the room and began thinking of how I would get back into the hospital bed.

After several attempts, I finally got the hang of it and climbed back into the bed.

I withdrew under the covers, thinking about what might happen with Vaan tomorrow.

After being left alone with my thoughts for several moments, I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Arid?" A woman's voice called.

I was confused at first, until I realized it was probably just a nurse.

"I'm here with your food," She started, smiling at me. "I'll just leave it here on the table."

"Nurse," I muttered, feeling a bit confused.

"Yes?" She asked, giving me her full attention.

"How long have I been here?" I questioned, realizing that I was never told any information at all about my stay here.

"Oh, I'd say about almost a week," she replied, smiling and exiting the room.

I guess a week of my life had been wasted in this god forsaken hospital. I just wish I'd be up and walking soon, because this damn chair is ruining everything.


End file.
